Robin (Arkhamverse)
Robin (Tim Drake) is a playable character in Batman: Arkham City. Prior to the game's release, pre-ordering the game from certain distributors would grant you access to Robin as a playable character come its release. He is available for world-wide download since November 22, 2011 on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store and Steam. Biography T im Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Mentioned in the dossier on Clayface. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Robin appears briefly in Batman: Arkham City, saving Batman from the League of Assassins. He demands to remain in Arkham City to assist Batman in the investigation. Despite his effort, Bruce convinces him to return to Gotham to get his blood sample to a hospital. He is also heard through Batman's earpiece later in the game, where he explains that there are at least 30 people suffering from the effects of Batman and Joker's contaminated blood, putting all of Gotham in danger of exposure to the toxin. ''Harley Quinn's Revenge'' Robin returns to Arkham City, two weeks since the death of The Joker, when Oracle summons him after Batman is reported missing for two days since re-entering the site to apprehend Harley Quinn who has taken over the Sionis Industries Steel Mill. Inside Robin finds Batman's Utility belt and a recording that shows Batman being captured by Quinn and taken to a section of the Shipyard where she built a shrine to The Joker. Robin finds Batman imprisoned in a booby-trapped cage that requires a TYGER keycard to access it. Robin finds Harley at the shipyard loading bay with a bunch of policemen held hostage. After freeing the hostages and subduing Quinn, Robin frees Batman who tells him to free the remaining officers while he goes and stops Harley's Bombs from detonation. Unfortunately, Batman is unable to stop one bomb from detonating and barely escapes with Harley Quinn who then attempts to stab Batman from behind with her knife. Robin uses his shuriken to knock Harley out. Batman inquiries about the condition of the hostage officers. Robin reveals he got them out before the explosion. As Batman leaves, Commissioner Gordon asks Robin if Batman is okay, to which he says that he will be fine, while a questionable expression appears on his face. Challenge Maps Robin's DLC bundle includes not only the playable character, but two alternate suits, the Batman: The Animated Series suit, and the Red Robin (Tim Drake's third appearance) suit. It also contains two additional bonus maps, Black Mask (Predator) and Freight Train (Combat), usable for all characters. Abilities and Weapons Robin is incapable of doing many things that Batman can achieve. For instance, Robin cannot dive bomb, use the grapnel boost, nor perform inverted takedowns. He is trained to physical and mental peak of a male at his age, and is capable of lifting much more than the average human being. Robin is an expert detective. Trained by Bruce Wayne himself, Robin is nearly as clever as Batman in all criminal departments. His main weapon is a bo staff, which he uses as his primary offense and defense style. His gadgets include Explosive gel, Snap Flash (a stealthy bomb, can be planted on enemies without their knowledge), a bullet shield (deflects attacks, and bullets from front, although sides and back are still vulnerable), smoke pellets, shurikens (stylized batarangs), remote control shurikens, and a zip-kick (capable of launching Robin forward to be able to kick an enemy from a distance). Notes *Tim is seen to be wearing a hooded cape as part of his standard costume. This is odd, as in the comics, the hooded Robin costume is more closely linked to the version worn by Damian Wayne, Tim's successor as Robin, and Bruce Wayne's son. *In Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Robin is unwillingly under the control of Poison Ivy. Gallery *Robin (Arkham series)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters Category:Harley Quinn's Revenge Characters